Mello and Matt
by Matt Likes Games
Summary: Okay so bassically it's all about Matt and Mello and there love. This is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me. There is Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: Will you be my friend._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters either.**_

"Matt Jeevas put that darned thing away!" The teacher snarled fiercely at me. I looked up at her and rolled my green eyes at her under my orange tinted goggles. I put the game boy in my pocket of my small baggy jeans, putting my elbow up on the desk and resting my chin in my small fragile palm. Today was my birthday February 1st I was now officially 7. I was so bored in class I already knew everything the teacher was saying and I wasn't actually interested in learning it all again or learning anything for that matter. I looked down at the bump in my pocket from where my game boy at been placed. I slipped it out of my baggy pocket and flipped it opened and turned it on. I started tapping at the buttons shooting at Bowser, blocking out everything the teacher was saying and all the other clueless students answering the questions she was asking. I couldn't blame them for wanting to get ahead in the game of succeeding L every student at Wammys wanted to become L's successor I was second in pace to be his successor not like I cared. All I cared about was beating the next level in my game. For some reason I was just smart. I never ever had to try I always got good test scores. Everyone in this place was gifted ya but, people like me and this other kid named Near were real gifted.

"Die dammit die!" I yelled out not even realizing that I did. Before I could look up the teacher had been there with both of her wrinkly fat stubby hands slammed down on my desk.

"Matt , we do not use that kind of language in my class room. I thought I told you to put that stupid thing away." The teacher spit every time she said her 'P' I flinched as she called my game boy stupid. My game boy was the only thing I had. I had no friends and no family.

"I didn't say anything but dammit. That isn't bad. And my game boy is not stupid." I told her blankly not bothering to put any expression or emotion in my sentence. Her face cringed has she pointed towards the door. Before she could say it I already got up and walked towards the door, I walked out not bothering to close the door behind me. I walked up the blank, empty hall way and made my way towards my room. I didn't even bother to go see Roger all he would say to me is how what I did was supposedly 'wrong' and, not to do it again. I would just ignore him and leave to my room. I walked in the hall full of rooms. I walked up to my room and opened the door slamming it shut with my foot. I walked over to my bed and I fell onto it and pulled my goggles off my face and I threw them on the little table beside my bed. I slipped out my game boy and flipped it opened and started tapping away.

"Cm cm." When I heard the cough I jumped still holding tight into my game boy for dear life not wanting it to fly out of my hands. I screamed like a little girl when I looked over, over to see a blonde with a chocolate bar in his hands. "Wh...Who are you?" I stuttered struggling to get the words out of my mouth. "Why are you in my room?" I asked again when I didn't get a response.

"I'm your roommate idiot." The blonde said sharply. When he said this, I looked at him again then instantly calmed down. A roommate? Cool.

"Cool." I spoke calmly and then I picked up my game boy I relaxed against my pillows and started tapping away looking over at the blonde just sitting there from time to time. When I heard a knock on the door I got curious I never had many visitors before. I turned the cold metal knob and opened it to reveal an old man known as Roger. My face went blank has I saw him."Hello Sir." I gulped, moving aside to let him in. He happily walked passed me and grabbed a chair and sat between the two beds. He motioned for me to sit down. I slowly walked over and sat down at the edge of my Charmander bed.

"Matt as you can see you have a new roommate. Now I don't want you to be upset by the sudden drop in, I meant to tell you before I sent him to the room. But, you were supposed to be in class." Roger explained giving me a stern look after wards. I just nodded and smiled innocence covering my face. "Matt this is Mello. Mello I want you to get something to eat them unpack your stuff. I'm sure Matt will explain everything while you are settling in. Matt I truly want you to make Mello feel welcomed." He smiled before patting both me and Mello on the shoulder and walking out. I smiled and then looked at Mello once again.

"So do you want something to eat, we could go get something or I could just help you unpack if you want." I smiled at him. He looked up at me and shrugged. He opened and then closed his mouth as is he was going to speak.

"Can I unpack first?" He said with confidence. I just nodded and leaned back on my pillows and sighed heavily going back to my video game. I looked up from time to time as Mello made certain noises with the drawers of the desk on his side of the room I guess some of the drawers were cleared out. I didn't mind as long as the computer ,laptop and my games were all okay. I happily tapped away at my game boy. When the bell chimed for dinner Mello jumped witch made me giggle like a girl. He kinda glared at me, but I didn't let it bother me.

"It's the bell for lunch." I told him going towards the door still holding the game in my hands.

Mello was quiet most of the time I was explaining everything to him. He sat down quietly at the table beside me quietly observing his surroundings. "Mello?" I said his name quietly not trying to get his attention just observing the name. I liked the name it was cool and original. Kinda like me. "What?" Mello said obviously hearing me saying his name. "Oh uh I was just kinda, um, I think your name is really cool." I finished blushing a light pink. Mello smiled.

"Thanks your names pretty cool, too." He finished biting off another piece of chocolate. Did he always eat chocolate? I wondered, I didn't realize I was staring at him until he gave me a kind of death glare. "Would you stop staring at me? It's annoying." He said very bluntly. I looked down blushing again. I was getting a weird feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was because this could be a potential friend. I've never had a friend before.

"I'm sorry." I finally said breaking out of my thoughts.

"Can we go back to the room? I'm not very hungry, I'm just tired." He said yawning. I smiled and nodded getting up shoving my game boy in my pocket. We walked back to the rooms silently. As we walked in Mello walked over to his bed and sat down lightly. I walked over to my bed and sat down as well.

"Why do you were those goggles?" Mello asked. It wasn't blunt or rude it was simply out of curiosity.

"Why do you eat so much chocolate?" Mello looked at his chocolate bar and then back up at me.

"I asked you first." Mello encountered.

"Well when I was five years old my mother gave them to me. She told me I needed to cover my eyes so other kids wouldn't stare at me as much. I have very green eyes. Now I guess they've become more like s security blanket from when I'm in crowds so now, it's a big reminder of my mother. My father never stuck around." I slung my head down a big looking at the white carpet.

"Oh, well I eat chocolate a lot because it helps me cope with stuff better." Mello said simply. He looked at me and then got up and walked over to my bed and sat down next to me."Can I maybe see you without your goggles?" Mello looked curious so I decided to take them off to show bright green eyes that made my red shaggy hair stick out more. My face had light freckles. "Your eyes are pretty, you shouldn't hide them." I blushed bright red.

"You know, I never had a friend before." Mello's face brightened up when I said this.

"I haven't had one either. Maybe you would want to be my friend." I felt so happy right now. I wrapped my arms around Mello's shoulders and hugged him.

"That will be awesome."

_Five years later. Mello and Matt are 12 years old. *Nobody's point of view,*_

Mello and Matt were in the common room sitting in the couches. Matt had his game in his hands beating on the buttons; Mello was eating his third chocolate bar. They were both extremely bored. Roger bad yelled at them and forced them to stay in the common room till they had realized what they had done.

"I don't get why we have to stay in this frigging place. It's not like picking on that girl was that bad." Mello said finishing his chocolate

. "Well we did make her cry, just because she couldn't handle having her haired pulled. We were just joking around. Rogers just a dick." Matt said plainly. Mello got up and walked over to the window to open it. It was about 24 degrees in the common room; he pressed his hot sweaty palms against the warm window pressing hard on it to open it. At first it didn't budge but after a few harder pushes it popped. He felt the cool breeze against his hot sticky skin. He tilted his head in confusion.

"You wouldn't get this much of a breeze jus-" Mello looked at the window pushing his thoughts out of his head his reached forward pushing his hand threw, he smirked at Rogers stupidity of having know there was a window that a 12 year old would be able to crawl out of.

"Matt, the windows opened let's get out of here. Come on Matt!" Mello crawled out first jumping down onto the ground. Matt crawled out second and jumped falling on top of Mello.

"Hmmpf." Matt stayed on top of Mello for a while not really noticing that it was him. Mello blushed a light pink when Matt finally realized he was lying on his best friend and hurried to get off.

"Let's go to the old shed in the woods. You know the one that we found from last year?" Matt nodded and they both took off towards the woods.

When they had reached the cabin they pushed opened the old creaky door. The whole cabin reeked of dust and old rotting wood. Matt pulled two sturdy boxes and placed them in the middle of the room for the two to sit down, Mello walked over and took a seat on the old heavy card board and took a chocolate bar out from his pocket and unwrapped the silver wrapper that held his precious treat. "What do you want to do?" Mello stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and then he thought of the perfect idea. "Let's play truth or dare, it will be so fun."

'Maybe I could figure out if Matt had his first kiss yet? Or maybe I could possibly be Matt first kiss. Wait no I'm sure Matt doesn't feel that way besides were only twelve.' Mello thought to himself biting his lip.

"Oh okay." Matt said nervously. Mello smiled and then thought for a second. "You go first." Matt insisted.

"Okay truth or dare?" Mello smiled knowing first Matt would pick truth and it would be the perfect chance for him to ask.

"Truth." Mello smiled and then thought for a second.

"Have you ever had your first kiss? And if so with who, and if not who do you want to be your first kiss?" Mello asked eyes steaming with curiosity. Matt blushed a bright red and thought for a second not knowing what to say.

"Yes, at the dance. I don't remember her name." Matt said still blushing popping his freckles out more.

"Truth or dare, Mel's?" Mello always picked dare and rarely ever did he pick truth. "Dare." Matt blushed even more when he said dare.

"I dare you to kiss me." Matt said is a shy whisper just loud enough that Mello could barely hear him. Mello bent over and brushed his lips against Matt soft pinks lips. Lips that tasted so sweet, like a precious treat that only he could have. Mello bit Matt's bottom lip telling him he wanted in. Matt opened up hesitating at first; Mello pried his hot mouth opened with his tongue tasting his sweet taste. They stayed that way for a while when they broke apart they were both blushing.

"Whoa." They said together.

**A/N: Well this is my first fan fiction so take it easy on me, I didn't really know how to end it but this is how I ended it.. PLEASE REVIEW I would highly appreciate it. Well I really do hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: I think I like you._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in this story.**

"Whoa". We said together in a gasp. When I had told Mello that I had my first kiss at a dance I lied. I never had my first kiss I was just hoping that Mello would kiss me. When he did is was...Awesome.

"Matt?" I jumped a little at the sound of his voice I was caught in my thoughts I forgot he was even there.

"Ya?" He leaned over again a pressed his lips to mine a little harder than before. He smelled like sweet chocolate. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance againI opened my mouth a bit to let the wet sweet muscle slither in my mouth ,this time it wasn't like the first time this it me it was more … intense. I gripped my hand in his hair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. His hair felt so soft in my hand. Mello placed his hand on my hip just at the top of my pants. I leaned in wanting more feel of Mello's lean body. For a twelve year old he had a nice muscle tone. I placed my hands on the side of his neck gently as if placing my hand on the back of a baby's head not wanting it to hurt. Mello's skin felt so soft against the palm of my hand. I pressed my tongue against Mello's causing a soft moan from him. Mello finally broke the kiss keeping his and on my side and his face close to mine. His breath smelt like hearsays kisses.

"That was," Mello started.

"Amazing." I finished for him breathing hard.

"Better than your first kiss." Mello asked blushing but with a smirk on his face. I blushed dropping my head looking at the dusty floor of the old shed. "Well about that," I started taking in a deep breath.

"You were my first kiss." I finished letting the breath I had been holding out. Mello smiled , "You were mine too." He said kissing me softly and quickly.

We walked slowly back to Wammys admiring the scene of the outdoors. There was a huge beautiful lake we used to go bye and we would climb the old tree. It was our getaway spot we would go to, to get away from all the other children. Sometimes we would bring Near there to. I thought Mello was going to hate Near being number one and all. But, all three of us were oddly close. When Mello got to Wammys it didn't take long for him to pass all the other kids and me. He shortly became second and I became third. I didn't mind being third. I didn't want to be the next L way too much unnecessary work.

When me and Mello got back to the dorm I walked over to my bed and picked up my game boy and started tapping away. Mello walked over to my bed and sat down beside me looking over my shoulder at the game I was playing.

"I really don't see why you play those all the time Mattie." Before I could answer Mello's lips were on mine again. I kissed him back leaning into it; he nibbled on my bottom lip. Me and Mello making out made me feel so mush older than I actually was. I parted my lips letting Mello's sweet tongue slide in and massage mine. He attacked every inch of my mouth with his tongue not leaving any part of it untouched. I moaned into his mouth. When we broke apart we were both breathing pretty hard. I wonder how Mello was so good. Was I his first kiss? Or was someone else? "Um Mello?"

"Hm?"

"W-was I your first kiss to?" Mello turned red and smiled. "Jealous?" Mello smirked. I just blushed and looked down. I really hoped I was his first kiss.

"Yes Matt , you were my first kiss." He said calmly. My face lit up when I heard what he had said. "Mello I think I like you." I blushed a shade of red I didn't even know what it was called.

_**Four years later**_

Me and Mello have been together for about four years now. The farthest we've been was just making out in our boxers. Today was different, it was February 1st. My birthday I just turned 16. Me and Mello talked and we agreed that when were both 16 we would go a little farther. I wasn't quite ready for sex but Mello promised that he was going to give me the best present ever. I was extremely excited; I couldn't sit still through class which had Mello smirking the whole day. I was rapidly shaking my leg getting anxious about the whole idea of me and Mello going farther. I walked out of the class room and to mine and Mello's room. I sat on the bed and rubbed my face with my hands; I took out my PSP and started taping away. Shortly after that I slipped into a soft sleep. I woke up with someone on top of me sucking and licking my neck. I felt good but I jolted up with shock,

"What the fuck?" I yelled pushing the person on top of me off.

"Mattie it's me relax." Mello said kissing just above my waist line.

"Ah Mels," I gasped. I knew what my amazing present was going to be now. Mello slowly unbuttoned my pants.

"Mello kiss me." I insisted before I started all this other stuff I wanted to at least do some making out first. Mello crawled up and settled himself beside me but leaning over me and pressed his soft lips to mine. It was slow and sweet at first but I wanted more a lot more. I bit his bottom lip asking for entrance, he opened up and I slipped my tongue in his mouth panting his mouth with my saliva.

"Uhn." He moaned in my mouth I deepened it a bit dominating the kiss. He slipped his hand in between us and rubbed his hand against my growing erection. I bucked my hips into his hand causing it to bring more pressure.

"Ha, ha nnh." I moaned biting my lip to try to stop it but it came anyway.

"You like this Matty?" Mello whispered sexily licking the outside of my ear. I nodded and turned my head to the side biting my lip. Mello licked up along the side of my neck biting and sucking along the way getting to the line of my jaw placing small quick kisses up to my lips finally placing a ruff firm kiss. He slipped his hand in my boxers finding the head of my erected cock placing his thumb on the very tip and rubbing it in circles. I threw my head back harder into my pillows squeezing the sheets with my fists.

"Ah! Mello!" I whimpered wanting more. Mello pulled my boxers off and threw the aside. He positioned himself between his legs getting comfortable. He bent his head down and licked the head of my cock leading down under side of my shaft. Coming back up bringing my whole hard member into his mouth swirling his tongue over the head of my man good bobbing his head up and down my cock. I gripped the sheets harder. "Ah , Mello! Oh god yes!" I screamed biting my lip harder drawing blood. Mello started sucking harder.

"Mello I'm going to..Ah!." I released in his mouth Mello swallowing every drop licking his lips along with it.

"Mello I want to." I said blushing , I was one hundred percent sure I wanted to now.

"Are you sure Mattie, you don't have to if you're not ready." Mello smiled as I nodded in assurance. He spread my legs wide re positioning himself on his knees between my legs. He removed his boxers and threw them aside revealing his huge erected cock. He put three fingers in front of my mouth and told me to suck. I took his fingers into my mouth and laced each on with saliva. He removed them when he was sure they were good enough. He placed one finger in my entrance it wasn't that bad. He placed the second finger scissoring me at my entrance. I winced a little as it began to sting a bit. When he added the third finger I whimpered in discomfort.

"Mel's it hurts." I whined. Mello positioned the head of his penis at my entrance.

"Shhh, its okay it hurts for a couple minutes. It will get better I promise." Mello said has he pushed his cock in my entrance. I gripped on to his shoulders has he thrusted in. He stayed still for a second waiting for me to adjust to his size. I nodded for him to move when he did it hurt for a little while but when it started to feel good it was like pure bliss. I was on cloud nine. He held on to my hips leaving tiny bruises. He thrusted into me again and again each time ,taking me to another level of bliss. Mello kissed me, the kiss was filled with passion and love. Our tongues danced together and battled for dominance. I gave in and let Mello win. I moved from his lips to his soft neck. I licked and sucked nipping at the skin leaving a nice sized hickey. I reached down to stroke my own neglected member rubbing my thumb over the head. Mello thrusted into me faster and harder panting in short hot b breaths.

"Ah!, oh go Mello! Please make me cum oh god Mello."

"Oh god Matt you feel so good I'm going to come oh god Matt." Mello came inside pushing me over the edge I came all over our chests and stomachs. "Best birthday present ever. Thank you Mello."

"Thank you to Matt. I love you." My heart was beating so fast it was like a wild monkey in a small change fighting to get free. "I love you to Mello." I wrapped my arms around his naked waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around me holding me close to him.

"Mello?"

"Hm?" Mello still holding me close looked down.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." I finished snuggled into the crease of his neck. He smelled like chocolate and strawberries.

"I promise now go to sleep." Mello kissed my forehead shortly after that I dozed off into a long blissful sleep in my boyfriend's arms.

When I awoke I felt an empty spot on my bed where Mello had fallen asleep. I looked over to the empty spot beside me. I frowned at the sight. Where was Mello I wondered? I got out of my comfy bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and slid them on my chest and stomach still sticky from last night. I walked out ignoring all the eyes on me. I honestly didn't care who saw me in my boxers besides I had a hot as fuck body. I walked into the cafeteria and looked around for my hot blonde. He usually woke up early and went for breakfast. I saw the sexy blonde sitting at a table next to a pale Near. I walked up and sat down still in my boxers.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mello's eyes went directly to my nicely built body. I raised one of my eyes brows and smiled.

"Mello?" Mello's head shot up has if not wanting to get caught staring.

"What?" I smirked.

"Staring at my hot body now are we?" I said grinning Mello turned a cute shade of red.

"Looking at the shade of red Mello's cheeks are it seem as if he was." Nears monotone voice slipped in.

"Shut up Near!" Mello yelled turning a different shade of red. "Awe Mel's getting all hot and bothered over my hot body now?" I smirked expecting Mello to slap me.

"Matt go to the room," I sighed and didn't even bother to argue. I got up and headed towards the door leading to the hallway taking us to the stairs that led to the room. Before I could get to the door a girl stopped me. She pressed her hand against my naked chest. She lightly pressed her long red nails against my skin. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey there sexy." The girl said in a sexual tone. I found it rather frightening.

"You're looking good with those tight boxers I would love to see what's undernea-" she got up on her tipi toes and whispered in a sexy voice or as she thought it was sexy, she tried to finish the sentence while sliding her hand down towards the precious package in my boxers. Mello interrupted her thank god.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Mello said with deadly venom in his voice.

"I'm talking to this sexy ,sexy boy." Mello's blood was curling you could tell by the way his face was twisting. His blood was curling.

"Like hell you are. Back off you fucking slut go fuck one of the other kids." Mello stepped closer to me protectively.

"Who the fuck are you to say who can hit on him or not! You don't own him!" The skanky girl screeched. Mello smirked and grabbed me by the back of my head and pressed him lips roughly against mine. He forced his tongue in between my lips and attacked each part of my mouth not leaving anything untouched. I fought back touching each part of the inside of his hot mouth with my tongue, sniffling back a moan.

"Back the fuck off now." Mello said grabbing my hand and heading back towards the room leaving everyone in shock except for good o'l Near.

A/N: Soo the second chapter. I don't think it was that good. If you guys don't like it leave a comment and I'll try to make it better. I hope it's not too short or long. Well thanks for reading. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 : Mine forever._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in this story.**_

When me and Mello got back to our room I was slammed against the door. Mello pressed his clothed body against my mostly naked one.

"Mel's." I breathed as he licked up the side of my neck. He pressed his hot mouth against my cold one, biting my bottom lip asking for my permission to enter. I happily granted him permission. He sneaked his hot wet muscle in my mouth. He massaged it against the roof of my mouth moving it down to my wet muscle coating my mouth with his saliva. He tasted so sweet rubbing his tongue against mine. I stifled back a moan by biting down on his lip.

"Mnh" He moaned into my mouth. He reached down and brushed his fingers against the hardened area of my boxers.

"Ah Mel's do that again please do that again." I begged him to do more.

"You like this Mattie?" He said rubbing harder. I bucked my hips into his hand trying to get him to press harder. "Ah! Yes Mello." I said panting harder. He leaned his head down to bite my neck.

"Your mine Mattie."

"I'll always be yours Mello." I said connecting my mouth with his again. I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans attempting to pull them down with one hand tangled in Mello's hair and another pushing his pants down. The barrier from which I would break to get to that precious thing I want. I untangled my hand from Mello's hair and helped my other hand pull the piece of clothing off. He kicked the jeans off to the side leaving him in his tight boxers. I flipped us over so I was pinning him to the door. I pressed my palm to the hard bulge in his boxers and rubbed hard and ruff.

"Matt." Mello moaned in small pants. I rubbed harder.

"OhMyGod. Matt nnh!" Mello moaned load not caring if anyone heard. Mello pushed me away and kissed me and started walking forward still kissing me. I walked back wards until I fell on to the bed. Mello stood there and smirked. I crawled on top of me and took one of my nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue and sucking.

"Ngh fuck." I moaned tangling my hands in his soft blonde hair. He reached down and slipped his hand in my boxers and started stroking me roughly.

"Mello! Ah!" I screamed his name throwing my head back into the pillow. Panting hard a sweat sticking to my skin I wanted more. Mello slipped my boxers of throwing them across the room. I groaned at my painfully growing erection. Mello tipped his head and took the tip of my cock in his mouth swirling his tongue around bringing it down to the underneath of my shaft.

"Ah!" I bit my lip trying my hardest not to let it out. I failed. He bobbed his head slipping his hot mouth up and down my hard cock.

"Mello! Holy fuck Mello!" I screamed I didn't even try to hold back I knew I couldn't I was in complete heaven.

"Mello I'm going to come." I said to Mello in a shaky breath. He took my cock out of his mouth. I whimpered missing his hot mouth coating my cock with his sweet chocolate saliva. Mello smirked and looked at me eyes filled with lust. He held three fingers in front of me and said

"Suck." I happily obliged taking the three fingers in my mouth coating all three with saliva. When he felt they were coated enough he took the out of my mouth and took his boxers off. I spread my legs for Mello to situate himself between them. When he did he slipped one finger in. Not long after that he added the other three stretching me. I moaned has he moved his fingers in and out of my entrance. He took his fingers out causing me to while at the loss of his fingers. He replaced his fingers with something much, much bigger. He placed the head of his lubed cock and pushed in. I winced at the stinging. I closed my eyes as it got better leaning my head to suck on Mello's neck.

"Mmm , Matt." Mello moaned as I bit into his neck still sucking.

"Mello fuck me oh god yes please Mel's!" I moaned and begged wrapping my hand around my own thick cock pumping myself roughly.

"Ah, oh god." Mello moaned in my ear making me groan in Ecstasy.

"Mello I'm going to come soon." I moaned jerking myself off. Mello was panting and thrusting into me, holding my hips leaving tiny bruises where his fingers were digging in.

"Oh my fuck yes!" Mello said has he released inside of me. I released over our stomachs and chests not long after. "Mello that was amazing." Mello smiled and a pulled our naked bodies together in a hug.

"I love you so much Matt and your mine and no one else's. If anyone else touches you I'll cut their fucking hands off." Mello growled nuzzling in the crook of my neck. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you to Mel's and I'll never stop begin yours."

~END~

Well this is the end to this fan fiction. Yay! I'm kinda sad to see it end but I'm going to start making a new one soon. I've been really busy lately so I had to end this one short. And sorry about my sucki yaoi scene I'm not a good yaoi maker person but hey. I tried, that's all that matters right, right? Yaaaa. Well I hope y'all enjoyed this fan fiction. I kinda actually this it's pretty decent for my first fan fiction ever! Please review! And for any new fan fiction ideas PM me or leave a review and I will try and make some of them Tell me the characters [Death Note] and the genre and how many chapters or anything like that and I will try and make it happen. 3 I love all of my viewers and thank you for reading


End file.
